Tarde Preguiçosa de Sábado
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. TRADUÇÃO de Eye Heart Music. Num sábado a tarde, Lily e James estção na biblioteca. Nada importante está acontecendo. Bom, James está tentando convencer Lily a se casar com ele. R&R. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são, obviamente, da incrível J.K. Rowling. Mas o crédito da história é da autora _Eye Heart Music_. Ela é incrível. Sou a responsável apenas pela tradução.

**Tarde Preguiçosa de Sábado**

"Vai, Lily."

"Não, James."

"É só dizer sim, Lily; vai simplificar _muito _as coisas."

"_Não_, James.", Lily vira calmamente a página de _Merlin: Quem ele era de Verdade (Revelações Novas e Chocantes sobre este Mago Medieval)._

"Li-ly! Diga sim que eu nunca lhe pedirei mais nada."

"Você disse a mesma coisa quando você me chamou para sair, mas, veja bem, cá estamos novamente; você está me pedindo algo, James. De novo."

"É, mas, eu talvez estivesse com meus dedos cruzados quando eu disse que nunca mais te pediria algo."

"Sim."

"Sim? Você vai se casar comigo, então?"

"Não. Eu estava apenas concordando que você estava com os dedos cruzados."

"Ah, certo... Lily-"

"Não."

"-você-"

"Não."

"-quer se-"

"Não."

"-casar-"

Não."

"-comigo?"

"Não."

James começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, frustrado. Os dois adolescentes de dezessete anos estavam sentados na biblioteca de Hogwarts numa tarde de sábado preguiçosa.

Nada acontecia de importante na quieta e empoeirada biblioteca.

Madame Pince tinha expulsado há uns trinta minutos dois meninos do terceiro ano porque eles tinham respirado alto demais ou coisa do tipo... Um estudante do primeiro ano tinha explodido uma cadeira sem querer quando praticava um feitiço...James estava tentando fazer com que Lily aceitasse se casar com ele...Madame Pince expulsou uma Lufa-Lufa por comer uma barra de chocolate na biblioteca...Alguém do quarto ano havia tropeçado e derrubado uma estante (ele saiu (fugiu) da biblioteca sem nem ter sido pedido, na verdade. Madame Pince não planeja expulsa-lo, mas assasiná-lo.)...Ah, e um casal da Corvinal havia sido pego se beijando (bem explicitamente!) na parte bem escondida sobre gnomos.

Fora isso, era um dia como outro qualquer.

James se curvou na mesa para pegar o livro de Lily. Ele leu o título com olhos semicerrados. "O que é que você está lendo?...Ah, pera. Não é outro desses livros que você lê que fala um monte de besteira sobre as pessoas, é?"

Lily fungou e apanhou o livro de volta. "Não. É muito interessante, na verdade. Só mostra uma nova perspectiva da pessoa."

"Seria mais fácil ler a revista Witch Weekly ou alguma coisa parecida, de uma vez. Eles já dão fofocas e informações horríveis sobre as pessoas o suficiente, não?", James perguntou apoiando o rosto nas mãos de maneira entediada.

Lily apenas continuou a ler, ignorando-o.

James decidiu continuar. "Afinal, quem em sã consciência sai por aí dizendo que Merlin era um idiota?"

"Bom, cada um tem uma opinião diferente, James."

"Realmente, bem diferente.", James mudou a posição. "Lily...você vai dizer sim-"

"Não."

"Ah, qual é?! Eu não sou uma opção de marido tão ruim assim. Eu sou bonito o suficiente, inteligente, ótimo bruxo, bom beijador, ótimo jogador de quadribol, piedoso, honesto-"

"Acho que você se esqueceu de 'arrogante', querido.", Lily o interrompeu sorrindo pretensiosamente.

"Bom, na verdade eu estou tentando te convencer a se casar comigo; eu pensei em te descrever minhas características positivas."

"E você esqueceu de mencionar 'arrogante'. Que conveniente.", Lily virou outra página de seu livro.

"Bom, a minha arrogância não é uma de minhas características _positivas_, amor."

"Mas é _uma_ delas."

James pareceu ter desistido, seu ego já machucado o suficiente.

Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e pena da sua mochila antes de se curvar na mesa e começar a escrever algo.

Lily olhou curiosa por cima de seu livro. "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Você bem que gostaria de saber."

"Foi por isso que eu _perguntei_.", ela disse sarcasticamente.

James sentou quieto por alguns minutos sua mão movendo furiosamente por todo o pergaminho. Ele parecia estar desenhando qualquer coisa. Lily deu de ombros e continuou lendo.

º º º

Dez minutos já haviam passado. James se endireitou na cadeira e enfiou o pergaminho em cima do livro de Lily, surpreendendo-a.

"Pronto.", foi só o que ele disse.

As sobrancelhas de Lily erguiam-se cada vez mais enquanto ela observava o pergaminho na sua frente. Seu olhar ia do pergaminho para James e de volta para o pergaminho. Do pergaminho. Para James. E finalmente para o pergaminho.

"Erm, isso é...lindo, James. É um desenho de..?- Afinal, o que é isso?", ela perguntou segurando o pergaminho ao contrário, de lado e de vários jeitos, tentando entender o que exatamente James desenhara.

James suspirou dramaticamente antes de roubar o pergaminho e segura-lo na frente dela. Ele apontou para duas figuras. "Tá, tá vendo eles?"

"...Sim.."

"Somos nós."

Lily semicerrou os olhos. "Quem é você aí e quem sou eu? Eu não sou a figura com os olhos anormalmente enormes, sou?"

"_Esse_ sou eu. São meus _óculos_.", James disse e depois murmurou "Pelo amor de Merlin 'olhos anormalmente enormes'. "

Lily assentiu e então aproximou-se mais do desenho. Ela exclamou indignada. "Você me desenhou parecendo uma baleia. Eu sou realmente assim gorda?", ela perguntou agressiva.

James tossiu, "É claro que não. Eu, bom, não sou um ótimo desenhista... Eu até tentei arrumar, mas não funcionou."

Lily relaxou um pouco, "Ah, bom, pelo menos."

James abanou as mãos despreocupado. "Bom, então, este sou eu e esta é você. E isso é-"

"O que é que eu estou usando?"

"Um vestido de noiva."

"Parece que tenho cornos saindo da minha coxa."

"Desencana. Eu estou de smoking, viu?", James continuou apontando para si mesmo. "A gente tá no nosso casamento, entendeu? E estas", James disse apontando para dois triângulos meio quadrados. "São nossas alianças."

"Elas parecem quadrados. Onde você as comprou? Você devia pegar seu dinheiro de volta."

James riu secamente. "Há. Há. Há. Muito engraçado, Lily. De qualquer jeito, este é o nosso casamento.

Lily assentiu. "Um casamento patético, James. Não estou muito impressionada ainda...pera, porque têm umas vinte miniaturas de homens de pauzinhos a nossa volta?"

"São nossos filhos."

Lily se endireitou e observou as figuras de pauzinhos por alguns segundos. Ela riu desdenhosa. "Você está planejando casar _depois_ da gente ter tido filhos? _Vinte_ filhos? É alguma tradição bruxa, por acaso?"

James revirou os olhos. "Tá, tudo bem, eu coloquei nossos futuros filhos, que teremos mais tarde, e o nosso casamento num único desenho. Grande coisa!"

Lily conteve outra risada e notou a casa. Ou, pelo menos, o que ela achava ser uma casa..."O que é isso?"

"Nossa casa. Legal, né?"

"Ela vai desmoronar se a gente respirar? Ela parece meio instável."

"Lily!"

Lily riu e deu um tapinha nas mãos de James que seguravam o desenho. "Desculpa, desculpa. Pode continuar, por favor... é só que a casa realmente parece que-"

James prosseguiu interrompendo-a. "Então, eu pensei em desenhar nosso casamento e o resto para que você talvez mudasse de idéia."

"James, eu tenho cornos -"

"Não são cornos!"

"-saindo das minhas coxas. Pelo amor de Merlin, nossos futuros filhos estão no nosso casamento. Nosso vinte filhos subnutridos e de palitinhos. É um pouco amedrontador. Eu acho que não vou aceitar seu pedido."

James conteve um suspiro irritado e com raiva amassou o desenho e jogou-o por cima do ombro. "Tá, esqueçe o desenho. Esquece, tá? Tire-o da sua cabeça. Já tirou?", ele perguntou depois de uma pausa.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, pensativa após alguns segundos. "Sim, completamente esquecido, James... a não ser nossas alianças quadradas-"

"Certo. Ótimo. Que bom que deixamos isso para trás. Agora, vamos ao trabalho. Casa comigo?"

"Não.", Lily retornou sua atenção ao livro.

James deu outro suspiro amargurado e curvou-se na cadeira. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Por que não?"

Lily desviou o olhar do livro. "James, pense um pouco."

Ele assentiu. "Okay, estou pensando sobre o assunto. Ainda não vi nenhum problema."

"A gente só tem dezessete anos, James. A gente ainda nem terminou Hogwarts."

"Bom, eu tava pensando em esperar que a gente se formasse em Hogwarts, Lily-"

"Eu sei. Não é isso o que eu quero dizer. A gente é novo. A gente é idiota. E se a gente mudar de idéia depois de alguns meses e decidir que não quer passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos?", ela perguntou.

"Isso não é possível."

"A não?", Lily perguntou. "E por que não? A gente vai fazer algum tipo de promessa inquebrável?"

"Não. Eu só sei que a gente não vai mudar de idéia. Não é possível."

"Você simplesmente sabe. Você é um profeta, James?", ela perguntou.

"Sou, Lily, se isso lhe fizer aceitar casar-se comigo, então eu sou um profeta!"

"Não vai."

"Bom, não custava tentar."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas pensando, seu livro caindo de suas mãos, enquanto ela observava James distraída. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, novamente. "James, a gente mal começou a namorar. A gente acabou de passar pela fase de Eu-posso-falar-que-te-amo. A gente não está pronto para se casar."

Ele deu de ombros. "E daí? Você tem que casar com a pessoa que você ama; eu te amo e você me ama. Ponto. A gente tá pronto. Deixe os sinos tocarem."

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Sempre pronto para agir sem pensar, não, James?"

"Claro. Pra que viver se você não age sem pensar?"

Lily ficou lá sentada pensando na proposta dele.

"Vai, Lily. Você sabe que você quer. Vai. Diga apenas 'Sim, James, eu adoraria me casar com um cara tão lindo como você'."

"Seria um pouco superficial da minha parte me casar com você por causa da sua beleza."

"E por que outra razão você se casaria comigo...?"

"Porque eu te amo?!"

"Ah bom, isso seria bacana."

"Sim."

"Fico contente que você concorda que isso seria bacana."

"Não."

"Você não concorda?"

"Não."

"Erm..quê?", James perguntou confuso. "Eu não sei mais do que a gente está falando."

"Sim, eu caso com você. Feliz?", Lily disse, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

James olhou para ela processando o que ela acabara de dizer. Ele abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta. "Extremamente. Mesmo que eu já soubesse que você iria."

"Iria o quê?"

"Concordar em casar comigo."

"Ah, verdade.", Lily começou a dizer apoiando-se na mesa e aproximando-se de James. "E como exatamente você sabia que eu ia aceitar?"

"Eu sou um cara muito convincente, Lily, o que você quer que eu diga? Eu pensei que já que eu a convenci a sair comigo, me beijar, me amar; seria mais fácil que sentar em um pudim-de-caldeirão, convencê-la a se casar comigo.", ele disse.

"Acho que você queria dizer 'persistente'.", Lily comentou sobre James ter se chamado de 'convincente".

"Isso também."

Eles sorriram, por uns momentos, silenciosos.

"Então...a gente vai se casar."

"É."

"Isso não é pouca coisa, James.", Lily continuou. "Isso é _enorme_."

"Contanto que seja logo, sem problemas.", James disse se inclinando abruptamente e beijou sua noiva.

Assim que ele se sentou novamente, Lily perguntou algo.

"James?"

"Sim?"

"Eu acabei de pensar numa coisa."

"O quê?"

"Eu só vou me casar com você com quatro condições."

"Quais são? É bom que você não me faça parecer idiota, Lily."

"Isso não é _Verdade ou Desafio_, James.", Lily disse com desdém. Ela continuou. "De qualquer jeito, são essas as quatro condições. Primeiro: Você tem que me prometer que eu não vou ter cornos saindo do meu vestido de noiva. Segundo: nossos vinte futuros filhos subnutridos de palitinhos _não_ podem ir pro nosso casamento. Sinto muito. Terceiro: É bom que você compre alianças _redondas_, James. Eu não vou usar anéis quadrados pro resto da vida. E por último: Tenha certeza que nossa casa seja estável e não pareça um cabana arruinada."

James analisou as condições impostas por Lily e então deu de ombros. "Eu posso fazer isso."

"É bom mesmo porque senão eu não me caso com você.", Lily o alertou.

"Sem problemas, amor. Tudo está sob controle. Afinal, sou eu, né? Por que não estaria sob controle!?"

Lily fechou _Merlin: Quem ele era de Verdade (Revelações Novas e Chocantes sobre este Mago Medieval) _tossiu de leve (mesmo que ela estivesse escondendo um sorriso por trás da tossida). "Por que foi mesmo que eu aceitei me casar com um idiota arrogante como você, mesmo?"

**º º º**

**A/N: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic um décimo do quanto eu gostei de lê-la e traduzí-la. _Thank you so much for the opportunity of translating it, Eye Heart Music!_ _It's a brilliant fic!_

Como vocês já devem saber, reviews são SEMPRE bem-vindas e serão reenviadas para a autora. : ) Espero que a tradução também tenha sido boa.

Review?


End file.
